Unusual Him
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: [SEVENTEEN FANFIC] Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP. Jihoon (Woozi) x Soonyoung (Hoshi) HoonSoon/SoonHoon. Sebenarnya aku sudah siap jika kalah berdansa dengannya, tapi ternyata ia begitu tak berdaya. Akupun langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjelajahi seluruh isi rongga mulutnya.


Disclaimer : Pledis Entertainment

Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP

Jihoon (Woozi) x Soonyoung (Hoshi)

 **_Unusual Him_**

* * *

-Jihoon's POV-

Apa ini? Aku di mana?

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri tempat ini. Tempat? Ini hutan! Hutan yang mungkin tak ada ujungnya. Rasanya sudah berhari-hari aku berjalan, tapi tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan dari luar hutan yang lebat dan rindang ini. Bahkan aku tak tahu ini siang atau malam.

'Apa itu?' pikirku saat melihat ada sesuatu di bawah pohon besar itu, 'mirip manusia?' akupun berjalan mendekatinya. Benar, manusia! Tapi aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena kepalanya tertunduk, rambutnyapun tak dapat kulihat karena tertutup kerudung jaket hitamnya.

Kusentuh pundanya, "hey!" panggilku. Ia bergerak. Syukurlah, kipikir ia sudah tak bernyawa.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, "Soonyoungie?" aku terkaget melihat wajahnya yang pucat. "Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" aku menyentuh keningnya yang terasa panas.

Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk tubuhku, "Jihoonnie…" katanya memanggil namaku dengan suara lemah. Napasnya yang hangat menghembus tengkukku. Tangan hangat dan besarnyapun menyentuh dadaku yang hanya tertutupi sehelai piyama putih tipis.

Bibirnya tiba-tiba saja mencium dan lidahnya menjilati telingaku, dan tangannya menjelajahi tubuhku.

"Ah…" desahan halus keluar dari bibirku. Kurasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang sebenarnya sudah sering kurasakan jika dengannya.

Tapi aku tak tinggal diam, tanganku balas menjelajahi tubuhnya. Kubelai tiap inchi kulit halusnya. Kepalaku kupalingkan hingga wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. Perlahan kuhilangkan jarak antara wajah kami hingga bibir kami bersentuhan.

Bibir kami saling menekan hingga akhirnya lidahnya menjilat bibirku meminta dibukakan pintu masuk.

Begitu bibirku kubuka, lidahku langsung menghalangi lidahnya yang ingin menguasai rongga mulutku. Tentu saja aku tak tinggal diam. Lidahku mengajaknya berdansa terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya aku sudah siap jika kalah berdansa dengannya, tapi ternyata ia begitu tak berdaya. Akupun langsung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjelajahi seluruh isi rongga mulutnya.

"Nngh~" kudengar desahan tak terima meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Aku makin bersemangat, bahkan tanganku kini sudah sampai pada tubuh bagian bawah Soonyoung yang tertutup celana jeans hitam. Perlahan, kubuka kancing dan resleting itu dan menggenggam barang di dalamnya yang sedikit menegang.

Kuturunkan celananya sampai sebatas lutut. Lalu barang yang ada dalam genggamanku kugoyangkan naik-turun dengan tempo yang makin lama semakin cepat.

"Akh, ahh… ngh, uh..!" kudengar desahannya makin tak beraturan. Barang miliknyapun semakin tegang dan mengeras. Perlahan kuturunkan ciumanku ke lehernya, dan membuat tanda dia-milikku di sana. Turun lagi, dan kini aku menciumi dan menjilati titik sensitif di dadanya yang mengeras.

Memang dasarnya seme, tangannya juga bergerilya di selangkanganku dan memainkan benda kebanggaanku dengan tidak beraturan hingga aku mendesah-desah keenakan tak beraturan juga, tak beda dengan dirinya kini.

Tapi untuk pertama kali, boleh 'kan aku yang memegang kendali? Kepalaku makin turun sampai tepat di bawah perutnya. Dan aku menjulati ujung kejantanannya yang lebih besar dari milikku, menciuminya dari ujung sampai pangkal dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku.

"Jihoonie..!" ia menyebut namaku dengan suara seksinya.

Aku pun mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalaku dengan tempo yang tidak lambat. Tangannya sedikit menjambak rambutku berusaha melambatkan tempo gerakanku. Tapi tetap saja tempo gerakanku tak melambat.

Perlahan ia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya hanya mendesah nikmat dan sesekali menggeliat kecil menikmati perlakuanku. Tangannya memeluk kepalaku dan ia menghirup bau shampo dari rambutku.

Sampai tubuhnya sedikit mengejang, akupun melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulutku. Dan aku dapat mendengar ia mengerang panjang karena kesal.

Kubantu ia melepaskan celananya dan aku pun melepaskan celanaku sendiri. Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin tetap ada di posisiku tapi, "Jihoonnie, kau bisa 'kan, memegang kendali untuk saat ini?" kata Soonyoung serius.

YEY

Dia segera berbalik, menungging. Dengan semangat aku mengarahkan kejantananku yang sudah tegang dan mengeras sempurna ke depan lubangnya.

"Jihoonnie, tolong perlahan… aku baru sekali ini dalam posisi ini." Katanya mengiba.

Aku lalu menyodorkan tiga jariku ke depan mulutnya agar ia mengulum jariku melumuri dengan salivanya agar jariku sedikit licin saat di masukkan ke lubang kenikmatannya untuk persiapan agar ia tak kaget saat aku memasukinya nanti.

Aku tarik jariku dan dengan perlahan satu jari kumasukkan ke lubang hangatnya. Dapat kudengar ia menarik napas panjang dan menahannya.

Jari kedua, masuk. Kali ini aku mendengarnya mengerang kecil.

Sangat perlahan, jari ketiga menyusul teman-temannya di dalam tubuh Soonyoung.

"Eergh…" ia mengerang tertahan. Perlahan tetapi pasti, kumudurkan jariku dan kemudian kumasukkan lebih dalam lagi. Jariku bergerak-gerak di dalamnya, mencari titik yang dapat membuatnya lupa akan sakit yang akan dirasakannya sebentar lagi.

"Akh, Ji-Jihoon…"

Ia mendesah. Tepat saat aku menyentuh sebuah titik dalam dirinya. Kukeluarkan jariku dan kupersiapkan kejantananku tepat di depan lubangnya. Kudorong tubuhku perlahan.

"Kh…" kudengar ia mengerang. Tanganku kembali menggenggam kejantanannya, menaik-turunkannya dengan kecepatan maksimal yang aku bisa agar ia sedikit lupa rasa sakitnya ini. Saat itu pula aku mendorong kejantananku masuk lebih dalam.

"AAKH!" ia berteriak lebih kuat, dan aku menyentakkan kejantananku masuk hingga seluruhnya.

Kurasakan lubangnya yang begitu sempit meremas dengan kuat kejantananku. Tentu saja kurasakan tanpa perbandingan. Namun aku yakin begitu karena aku tahu, ini saat pertamanya.

Selama beberapa detik, aku tak bergerak, memberi waktu padanya untuk membiasakan diri.

"Hmmmh…" Soonyoung menggerakkan pinggulnya, memberi lampu hijau untukku agar bergerak.

Dengan sangat perlahan, kegerakkan pinggulku mundur hingga ujung kejantananku saja yang berada di dalam lubang kenikmatannya. Lalu dengan pasti kuhantamkan kejantananku ke dalam tubuhnya.

"AARGH!"

Ia menjerit kesakitan. Ia masi belum terbiasa, tentu saja. Tapi aku ingin ia melupakan rasa sakit itu dan merasakan kenikmatan yang biasa aku rasakan saat aku bercinta dengannya sebelum ini.

"Tahan, Soonyoungie!" kuhantamkan kembali dalam-dalam kejantananku sambil berusaha mengingat di mana letak titik kenikmatannya tadi.

"Ngh.. Ngh..! AAH! AAUHH!" Soonyoung mendesah panjang dan keras sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Ya, aku baru saja menyentuh titik sensitifnya di dalam sana. Sekali lagi, kucoba menyentuh bagian itu. Kena!

Segera kuubah sedikit posisiku, kulebarkan lagi kakinya agar aksesku lebih mudah, lalu aku kembali beraksi. Kuhujamkan terus tanpa ampun kejantanan kebanggaanku sambil ibu jari tangan kiriku memainkan ujung kepala kejantanannya, tepat di sekitar lubang kejantanannya.

"AHH! Aangh, uuh! Uhh! Aah! Ahn…" dan ia tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara yang membuatku makin semangat untuk meng-klaim dirinya.

Terus saja kugerakkan pinggulku maju-mundur sambil terus menikmati nada-nada tak beraturan yang indah, mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di kegelapan.

Sampai beberapa lama begitu terus, aku merasakan tubuhnya sedikit mengejang dan ia semakin keras mendesah. Tak berapa lama, kurasakan lorong kenikmatannya meremas barang kebanggaanku dengan sangat kuat.

"J-JIHOON-AH!"

Ia meneriakkan namaku saat kurasakan jari-jariku basah oleh cairan yang keluar dari kejantanannya.

Merasakan kuatnya lorong itu meremasku, akupun segera menghantamkan kejantananku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan benih-benih cintaku jauh di dalamnya…

"SOONYOUNG-AH!" …sambil berteriak nikmat menyebut namanya yang begitu indah bagiku.

Kukeluarkan kejantananku yang sudah melemas dan menyamankan diri di samping Soonyoung-ku yang sudah menelentangkan diri di tanah beralas daun kering. Kupeluk dirinya erat-erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

-Normal POV-

BRAK!

"Aduh, sakiiit…!" Jihoon mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit, jatuh dari tempat tidurnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi ke lantai di bawahnya.

Ia baru bangun dari mimpi indahnya semalam. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka dan pandangannya bergerak begitu saja ke arah selangkangannya yang terasa basah. Wajahnya memerah.

Tok tok tok…

"Jihoonnie~!"

Jihoon mendengar suara yang tak asing dari luar.

"He? Eh, i-iya, sebentaar!" ia kalang-kabut. Akhirnya ia memilih selimutnya yang malang untuk menutupi 'hal' itu.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah pria berambut perak kebiruan dengan wajah ceria yang berlebihan.

"Hei, Jihoonie! Tumben sekali kau jam segini baru bangun?" kata Soonyoung dengan tampang mesum sambil melirik pinggang ke bawah Jihoon yang tertutupi selimut berwarna coklat muda.

Wajah Jihoon tampak merah, "ehh… A! itu… a-aku hanya berpikir, ee… sekali-kali bolos latihan sepertinya tidak buruk? Yah, selimut ini hanya… hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

Pertanyaan Soonyoung dengan suara yang agak besar itu membuat Jihoon terkaget, "hanya untuk menutupi celanaku yang basah. Ups…" Jihoon segera membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Soonyoung memasang tampang yang lebih mesum dari biasanya, "oh, begitukah Jihoonnie?" ia melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Jihoon.

Jihoon mundur, "eh, bukan! Emm… maksudku aku… aku menumpahkan air ke celanaku!"

"Begitu? Coba, mana biar kulihat?"

"Tidak! Eh?" punggungnya menabrak lemari membuatnya tak bisa bergeser kemanapun untuk menghindari Soonyoung, kekasihnya. "Hmp?"

Soonyoung membekap bibir Jihoon dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Lidah Soonyoung membuka paksa kedua belah bibir Jihoon dan mengajak lidah sang partner untuk bertarung, membuktikan siapa yang paling dominan dan yang akan memegang kendali nantinya.

Tidak! Lidah Jihoon sang tuan rumah tak dapat mengalahkan kehebatan sang tamu yang menyeruak masuk tanpa izin.

"Ungh…" Jihoon sedikit mengerang, genggamannya pada selimut kesayangannya lepas dan pada saat itu juga, saat lidah Soonyoung mulai menyusuri rongga mulutnya, ia merasa barang paling berharganya di bawah sana sedang dipermainkan oleh tangan nakal yang lihai milik orang terakhir yang cintanya diterima olehnya.

'Oh, Tuhan! Sepertinya mimpiku semalam sangat mustahil terjadi…" batin sang uke tragis sambil terus mengerang dan mendesah dengan merasakan panasnya api cinta yang membara di seluruh tubuhnya.

 **End**

Oh yeah, ini file lama, awalnya pairingnya Iruka x Kakashi dari fandom Naruto. Berdasarkan a/n aslinya FF ini selesai di buku coret2ku waktu SMP tanggal 23 Februari 2010 pukul 20.18 wkwkwk setelah itu baru disalin ke ms. Word. Tapi gatau kenapa ga di publish nih, yaudah dirombak aja jadi Jihoon x Soonyoung XD

Aku bingung nentuin pairingnya nih. Awalnya mau aku ganti jadi Jeonghan x Jisoo karena biasanya di fanfic2 JiHan yang jadi semenya Jisoo, tapi kalaupun mereka tukeran tempat kayaknya ga terlalu ada perbedaan antara seme sama uke, karena menurutku mereka itu sama2 seme ntar feel 'terbalik'nya jadi kurang kerasa (di akunya sih, gatau deh kalau kalian gimana). Tapi kalau SoonHoon, walaupun Jihoon juga seme, kalau disandingin sama Soonyoung tetep aja dia jinak-jinak manja ala-ala uke banget gitu. Terus sempet kepikiran mau bikin Meanie aja, tapi fanficku udah ada yg Meanie, jadi pakai pairing yang lain aja, gitu. Eh, jadi panjang, udahlah ya..

Btw Soonyoung sayangku, maafin aku jadiin kau uke di ff SoonHoon/HoonSoon pertamaku XD love you (kayak dia baca aja).

Review Please~

 **Rhi ^^v**


End file.
